


Not So Vanilla

by Tessa54



Series: Making Progress [8]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa54/pseuds/Tessa54
Summary: Murdock is tense, but Face knows how to help him to relax.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Series: Making Progress [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021144
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Not So Vanilla

“Where are you, Facey?” called Murdock, dropping his duffel in the middle of the living room of Face’s beach house. “Bedroom” came the faint reply. Following the voice, the pilot bounded down the passage and stopped short at the open door, taking in the sight before him.

The room was lit by flickering candles; a crisp white sheet covered the bedlinen, topped by a large, thick peach-coloured towel. Face, wearing only white silk shorts, reclined on his side across the bed, leaning on his left elbow, and chin in his hand. He winked suggestively at the pilot.

“What kept you, flyboy?”

“Oh, you know, this and that…” Murdock was shedding clothes as he moved towards the bed. “Loose ends to tie up and such. C’mere.” Seating himself on the side of the bed, he scooped Face into a bear hug for an enthusiastic kiss. “Boy, it smells real good in here, Facey. What is that?”

Face extracted an arm and indicated the bedside table. “Those candles. I got them last week in Redondo. Vanilla… nice aren’t they?” He smiled brightly and patted Murdock on the back. “You were a little tense flying back this morning, so I’m gonna give you a massage, baby. Help you relax. Everything’s ready except you.”

Murdock hastily stripped off the rest of his clothes, assisted by Face. “You’re so good to me, muchacho. I wish I could do something nice for you sometimes,” he said with a wistful smile.

“Well… now that you mention it, buddy, there is something…” Face turned to the bedside table, took a box from the drawer and, with an encouraging expression, held it out for Murdock to see.

Murdock’s smile faded slowly as he read the label: Home Waxing Kit. His hands shot up to cover the thick pelt of hair on his chest protectively. “No! No way! I’m sorry, Facey, but that is never gonna happen.”

Face pouted. “But it doesn’t hurt, Murdock, really,” he coaxed. “And it would make your chest so sexy… I know, what if I just do around the nipples?”

Murdock clutched himself harder and took a step back. “No, Face. Not any of it. Never. And I mean it. Now take that stuff out of here, right now!” He freed an arm long enough to point at the door. 

“You’re no fun,” mumbled Face, but he left the room with the offending package and returned, a moment later, without it, waving his hands in the air to prove they were empty. “Okay, just the massage then. Get on your belly and I’ll start with your back.”

Murdock reached for Face and planted a kiss on the tip of his nose before arranging himself face-down on the soft, fluffy towel. Face reached over to the bedside table and snuffed out the vanilla-scented candle in the round ceramic pot. The contents were practically all liquid and the scent was heady and intoxicating. Taking the pot with him, Face climbed up onto the bed and carefully straddled Murdock’s hips. He drizzled a little of the hot soy massage wax onto the inside of his left wrist, drawing in a breath at the sudden heat. He grimaced, and drizzled a little more into the crook of his elbow from a greater height. He smiled. ‘Much better.’

“Okay, baby, here it comes.”

Murdock yelped as Face directed a thin stream of hot wax from a height across his shoulders, and then moaned in pleasure as Face’s strong hands began to knead and soothe his tight muscles. Face leaned down to whisper seductively in Murdock’s ear.

“You like this, baby… just wait till we get to the interesting bits.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2020.  
> October 4th: Hot Wax


End file.
